amor oculto 2
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: Valentín tratara de robarle el corazon a Sonia mistica llenandolo de amor falso ahora solo cupido, draculaura y clawdeen deberan de evitarlo y salvar su corazon con la ayuda de Ling chu. LinxSonia.
1. Chapter 1

Amor oculto

Después de haber perdido todos sus poderes Valentín, se quedaba todo el tiempo en su habitación viendo que toda su colección de corazones rotos que había robado ya eran solamente corazones completos que regresaban con sus respectivas dueñas, lo cual lo ponía muy molesto, así que empezó a leer un libro en donde le decía como poder recuperar todos sus poderes, y encontró una pagina la cual al parecer le ayudaría:

Valentín.- vaya, vaya, aquí esta mi solución a mi problema.

Nube 1.- enserio ¿y cual es esa solución?

Valentín.- tengo que robar un corazón dulce y valeroso, pero tiene que ser de una chica cuya debilidad sea cuidar y proteger a los animales y cuya belleza sea tanto interna, como externa.

Nube 2.- ¿y? ¿En donde encontraremos a una chica así?

Valentín.- (sacando un espejo mágico) este espejo nos dirá quien es a la chica que necesito para recuperar mis poderes, ahora dime gran espejo muestra a la chica que necesito para robarle su corazón.

De repente el espejo empezó a mostrar a una jovencita cuyos ojos eran azules al igual que sus labios, su cabello corto y puntiagudo, ella vestía un vestido gris con una imagen de una calavera en negro con líneas curvas y un esquema de color rosa, también llevaba puesto unos pantalones rojos y unos zapatos negros, Valentín al verla empezó a sonreír:

Valentín.- ¿Qué les parece? Ahí la tiene la chica cuyo corazón podría devolverme mis poderes.

Nube 3.- esa chica esta en el reino escondido ¿seguro que quieres su corazón?

Valentín.- por supuesto que si, solo tengo que llenar su corazón de amor falso, para poder rompérselo y quitárselo para siempre, vayan preparando el portal así el reino escondido rápido, tengo que conocer a mi novia-victima, jajajajaja.

(Mientras tanto en monster high)

Cupido revisaba en su esfera, el amor verdadero que había en otros planetas y reinos, y le hecho una vista al reino escondido, ya que tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones:

Cupido.- bueno al parecer todo esta muy bien en el reino escondido.

Abey.- (entrando al salón) hola Cupido ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

Cupido.- reviso el amor verdadero que hay en este reino Abey, tengo que asegurarme que todos tengan su amor verdadero.

Abey.- ya veo (mirando así la esfera y viendo a una muchacha) dime ¿Quién esa mucha con un sombre rosa?

Cupido.- oh me había olvidado de Sonia mística, lo que lleva en su cabeza no es un sobre es una criatura llamada yaksha Abey, y ella tiene un gran sentimiento amoroso así un chico llamado Ling Chu, el problema es que lo mantiene oculto.

Abey.- mira no te preocupes tarde que temprano ella podrá revelarle sus sentimientos a hace chico.

Cupido.- quizás y tengas razón, bueno creo que es hora de irme a mi casa, así que será mejor que guarde mi esfera. (Guardando su esfera y saliendo de la escuela)

(En el reino escondido)

Sonia mística estaba dando un paseo junto con yaksha y una conejita llamada Rini, cuando de repente empezaron a pararse al ver a tantas muchachas con caras de enamoradas alrededor de un círculo y se preguntaban que era lo que estaban viendo que se acercaron a ver:

Rini.- bueno ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

Sonia.- no tengo ni idea (acercándose a una chica y le pregunta) oye ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Chica 1.- hay un chico muy súper guapo.

Chica 2.- no solo eso, es un galanaso y poeta.

Chica 3.- y aparte de eso parece un príncipe.

Rini.- así ¿que todo esto por un chico?

Sonia.- si la verdad me parece tannn (viendo al chico y sus ojos se quedan fijos en el) ándale papacito.

Rini.- mmmm Sonia ¿Qué pasa estoy aquí?

Sonia.- míralo Rini ¿no te parece un chico muy sexy?

Rini.- (mirando al chico) órale no esta nada mal.

Sonia.- es cierto pero creo ¿Qué nunca se fijaría en mí?

Valentín.- (acercándose a ella) hola me llamo Valentín ¿Cuál es tu nombre bella dama?

Sonia.- (en su pensamiento) "oh por dios me esta hablando, no hagas nada ridículo Sonia" (respondiéndole) hola… me llamo… Sonia mística… un… placer en conocerte Valentín.

Valentín.- el placer es mío (entregándole una carta) nos vemos luego lindura.

Rini.- eso si fue extraño no lo crees.

Sonia.- si que lo fue (mirando la carta) oh mira medio una carta.

Rini.- haber ¿Qué dice? Ábrela.

Sonia.- (leyendo la carta) quiere verme esta noche en la playa, a acompañarlo en una cena romántica bajo la luna llena.

Rini.- en serio, vaya eso si que es muy pronto.

Sonia.- bueno no importa, ven hay que ir al gran verde para escoger el vestido ideal para esta noche Rini.

Rini.- oye espera, no te emociones demasiado.


	2. sorpresa

Amor oculto (la sorpresa)

Cuando Sonia mística leyó la carta estaba tan emocionada puesto que seria su primera cita y no quería perdérsela para nada, en cuanto llego a su habitación empezó a sacar montones de vestidos al aire que Rini empezó a preguntarle:

Rini.- oye Sonia estas segura ¿Qué quieres ir a esa cita?

Sonia.- claro que si Rini lo deseo de verdad.

Rini.- mira Sonia eres mi mejor amiga, y te digo algo se me hace muy extraño que ese chico llegue de la nada y te invite a salir luego, luego.

Sonia.- lo se y lo mismo pienso, pero por favor entiende que esta va ser mi primera cita y tengo ganas de ir Rini.

Rini.- pero… (Siendo interrumpida cuando alguien toco la puerta) adelante.

Ape Trully.- Sonia mística, tengo que recordarle que no debe correr en el gran verde, casi hace que la reina guepardo se caiga.

Sonia.- lo siento mucho comandante, lo que pasa es que un chico me invito a salir, hoy en la noche.

Ape Trully.- ¿y eso que tiene de importancia?

Sonia.- bueno vera lo que pasa es que es mi primera cita y la verdad me dan muchas ganas de ir.

Rini.- pero Sonia eso es lo que intento decirte este chico es nuevo en el reino escondido no crees que lo estas tomando todo tan rápido.

Ape Trully.- ¿¡Cómo un desconocido!? Sonia no estoy seguro que vayas a esa cita y perdóname que te lo diga pero no conoces a ese muchacho.

Sonia.- bueno quizás y tengan razón, pero ahora no se como cancelar esta cita, porque bueno no se exactamente ¿donde se encuentra?

Ape Trully.- pues entonces ve esta noche a esa cita y dile que por favor venga mañana al gran verde para poder conocerlo de acuerdo.

Sonia.- de acuerdo comandante.

(Esa noche en la playa)

Sonia.- yaksha dime seguro ¿Qué me veo bien?

Valentín.- si quieres yo te puedo responder a esa pregunta hermosa.

Sonia.- Ohh, hola Valentín ¿Cómo has estado?

Valentín.- mejor ahora que te veo aquí linda.

Sonia.- o vaya es muy hermoso de tu parte mira Valentín antes de iniciar mi comandante quiere verte mañana en el gran verde.

Valentín.- por mi no hay ningún problema, ten toma quiero darte este poema para ti, pero quisiera que lo leyeras cuando regreses a tu hogar.

Sonia.- si claro no hay problema.

Valentín.- bueno ahora ven y acompáñame.

En ese momento Sonia lo acompaño hasta llegar a una mesa puesta en la playa bajo la luna llena, a Sonia le pareció tan hermoso y romántico que en ese instante su corazón empezó a latir por Valentín, que en ese instante Valentín se puso sus anteojos para medir su nivel de amor y vio que Sonia tenia un cuarto de amor en su corazón y sonrió puesto que para el era un gran avance, después de una hora y media, Sonia volvió al gran verde y se fue a su habitación y empezó a leer el poema y en el momento en que la abrió salieron volando muchos pétalos de rosa en forma de corazón y en ese momento su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte por el, en ese instante llego su amiga Rini.-

Rini.- oye Sonia que tienes ahí.

Sonia.- escucha Rini (leyendo el poema)

"Bella suave y delicada

Es tu locura de amar

Donde me suelo extasiar

Entre tus brazos mi amada.

Tú aroma puro azahar,

Me envuelve con tu prestancia,

Paradisiaca fragancia,

Que me hace delirar,

Y mi alma desear,

Ese amor dulce y bonito,

Puro suave y exquisito,

Que embriaga mi corazón,

En la más pura pasión,

Y me eleva al infinito,

Romance en una cuarteta,

Y una décima espinela."

Rini.- espera tan rápido te dio un poema de amor.

Sonia.- fue mi primera cita con el ¿y?

Rini.- ¿Y? se te olvido que tu ya amas a alguien, Ling chu y te digo esto como amiga no te enamores de un chico que apenas conoces.

Sonia.- Ling chu, es cierto todo lo que me paso hoy con esta primera cita, que no pude recordar que mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona de la cual estoy secretamente enamorada.

Rini.- si no quieres perderla para siempre empieza ya por decirle sobre tus sentimientos amiga mía, no puedes tener a ambos.

Sonia.- tienes mucha razón mañana le diré a Valentín que ya no me busque mas.

(En otra parte en la casa de Cupido)

Cupido pudo ver en su esfera la plática de Sonia y Rini, y se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre de Valentín, que empezó a investigar en varios libros acerca de los poderes de Valentín puesto que el ya había perdido sus poderes, hasta que por fin encontró aquella pagina que Valentín leyó, supo en ese momento que Sonia estaba en gran peligro así que en ese instante empezó a llamar a sus amigas puesto que necesitaba su ayuda para poder proteger el corazón de Sonia.


	3. el hechizo

Amor oculto (el hechizo)

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Cupido, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Abey escuchaban a Cupido sobre lo que ella vio y escucho y se dieron cuenta que Valentín era un vampiro muy impaciente por obtener de nuevo su colección de corazones rotos de cada chica que hubiera en el universo, pero aun así siguieron con su platica para poder ayudar a Sonia.-

Frankie.- tenemos que averiguar ¿Cómo llegar al reino escondido? Y advertirle a Sonia sobre Valentín.

Cupido.- puedo abrir un portal que nos lleve ahí, pero solo podrán acompañarme 2 de ustedes, mientras que las demás se quedan aquí para que así puedan abrir otro portal y volver aquí a Salem.

Abey.- eso me parece buena idea.

Clawdeen.- creo que Draculaura y yo seremos las que acompañemos a Cupido, puesto que si es un reino que todavía no se ha descubierto la electricidad Frankie batallaría mucho para adaptarse ahí.

Frankie.- tiene razón, si gasto toda mi energía podría desmallarme o algo peor.

Draculaura.- de cualquier forma hay que estar en contacto.

Cupido.- muy bien, Draculaura y Clawdeen acérquense, voy abrir portal para poder irnos, tenemos que detener a Valentín lo antes posible, llevare mi esfera para poder ayarlo, ustedes utilizaran la otra para poder comunicarnos, de acuerdo aquí vamos.

Abey y Frankie.- adiós, buena suerte amigas.

En ese momento Cupido abrió el portal hacia el reino escondido y poder evitar que Valentín pueda robarle el corazón a Sonia mística lo antes posible, por otra parte Valentín pudo llegar al gran verde y se porto como todo un caballero, frente a todos, cuando fue al cuartel del primer escuadrón Sonia lo presento a sus amigos y uno por uno los fue saludando, pero a Ling chu le parecía muy antipático y desagradable, cuando Valentín le pidió a Sonia que fueran a dar un paseo por la playa, Ling chu empezó a ponerse muy celoso que cuando se fueron empezó a quejarse.-

Ling chu.- ¿¡Cómo es posible que Sonia mística haya aceptado salir con ese idiota con cerebro de queso!?

Rayo poderoso.- órale Ling chu ¿desde cuando te pones celoso he?

Ling chu.- ¿¡Que!? (Disimulando sus celos) no estoy celoso Rayo poderoso, es solo que no me da mucha confianza.

Conejo fantasma.- vamos…Ling chu… no lo… disimules… sabemos que… te gusta… mucho… Sonia mística.

manos.- conejo fantasma tiene razón, Ling chu, mira antes de que te convirtieras en nuestro líder sabíamos que tenias un gran sentimiento por ella.

Ling chu.- ¿desde cuando lo saben?

Rayo poderoso.- por favor Ling chu todo el gran verde lo sabe.

Mientras todos tenían esta platica, Sonia ya se había alejado del gran verde junto con Valentín y en el momento en que se pararon empezó a hablarle.-

Sonia.- mira Valentín no se como decirte esto, pero la verdad disfrute mucho la cena romántica tipo mágica y el poema, las atenciones, pero me parece todo muy falso.

Valentín.- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como dices!?

Sonia.- es decir no es real para mí, además yo ya siento amor por otra persona, veras estoy secretamente enamorada de mi amigo Ling chu, el es el que debe merecerse mi amor y no tu, lo siento.

Valentín.- ¡no quería usar esto! ¡Tendré tu corazón a toda costa ya sea por las buenas o por las malas!

Sonia.- ¿¡Queeee!?

Valentín.- ¡agarren a su yaksha! (las nubes lo obedecieron y agarran a yaksha)

Sonia.- ¡no! ¡Yaksha! (sintiendo que Valentín le agarra su brazo y la voltea, y ella ve que ya no llevaba sus lentes oscuros y que de repente sus ojos empiezan a hipnotizarla) mmmm, ¡no! ¡Por favor!… ¡detente!… ahhhhh.

Valentín.- ahora ya eres mía Sonia mística y también tu corazón.

Nube 1.- ¿Qué hacemos con la criatura?

Valentín.- no la dejen escapar.

Por desgracia yaksha logro escapar de las nubes y rápidamente pudo ocultarse de ellos sabia que necesitaba ayuda y rápido, en eso vio a Cupido, a Draculaura y a Clawdeen y les explico mediante formas lo que había pasado y les pedía su ayuda, al ver todo lo que les había contado se dieron cuenta que ya no tenia mucho tiempo, así que fueron al gran verde en donde yaksha las guio con el primer escuadrón en el solo encontraron a Ling chu, a Conejo fantasma y a Rini, y empezaron a contarles la situación acerca de Valentín y sobre el peligro que corría Sonia, cuando lo escucharon todo se preocuparon, mas Ling chu que a la vez también se enojo.-

Ling chu.- ¿un hechizo? ¿Robar su corazón? ¡Uy! ¡Lo voy a golpear!

Rini.- espera Ling chu no creo que sea correcto que hagas eso.

Clawdeen.- tiene razón, deshacernos de Valentín, sin poder deshacer primero el hechizo seria una gran catástrofe.

Conejo fantasma.- Sonia… no regresaría… a la normalidad.

Ling chu.- y ¿Cómo lo rompemos? Porque quiero golpearlo.

Draculaura.- primero, lo primero necesitamos un plan.

Cupido.-y yo tengo uno, solo espero que funcione para poder deshacerlo.


	4. el plan

Amor oculto (el plan)

Cuando todos empezaron a escuchar a Cupido, tres se pusieron de acuerdo, pero al parecer a Draculaura y a Clawdeen nos les gusto mucho la idea, puesto que era muy parecida a lo que paso anteriormente en el día de San Valentín:

Draculaura.- mira Cupido no estoy para nada segura sobre tu plan.

Clawdeen.- estoy de acuerdo con Draculaura, Cupido, y déjame recordarte que la última vez que utilizaste tu arco fallaste el tiro y te enamoraste de mi hermano.

Draculaura.- ¿¡Que!? Oye espera un minuto eso no lo sabia Clawdeen.

Cupido.- tranquila Draculaura, solo fue la magia de la flecha no fue un amor real y verdadero.

Rini.- creo que mientras más hablamos, Valentín tendrá más acumulación de amor falso en el corazón de Sonia.

Draculaura.- Cupido tenemos que hacer algo y rápido.

Cupido.- miren esto es lo que haremos tenemos que encontrarlos primero para medir el corazón de Sonia y luego idearemos un plan, para poder detener a Valentín, y salvarla.

En ese instante todos empezaron a buscar a Sonia mística lo antes posible, tenían que medir rápido su corazón, para si saber como poder salvarlo a tiempo, hasta que por fin la encontraron en la cafetería, sentada en una mesa junto a Valentín, en ese preciso momento Cupido utilizo sus poderes para medir el amor falso que estaba recibiendo Sonia a su corazón, y se dio cuenta que ya estaba mas de la mitad, mientras esto ocurría con Cupido, a Ling chu al parecer sufría mucho al ver que Valentín le estaba arrebatando a la persona que más quería en este mundo, así que cuidadosamente se fue de ahí, hasta llegar a la playa, estaba muy pensativo que ya no sabia si era cierto o no sobre el corazón de Sonia que en ese instante pudo ver el espíritu de Tien Kwan su antiguo maestro.-

Tien Kwan.- Ling chu no tienes que rendirte ahora, Sonia mística te necesita.

Ling chu.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla? Si en estos momentos mi corazón sufre más que el de ella.

Tien Kwan.- pero eso es lo que quiere Valentín, el piensa que si mientras tu tengas el corazón sufrido, más tendrá la oportunidad, de dejar sin corazón a Sonia.

Ling chu.- a ¿Qué se refiere? Es decir que Valentín se quedara con su corazón.

Tien Kwan.- si Valentín llega a apoderarse de su corazón, Sonia ya no volverá a tener sentimientos, que para entonces el amor llegara a ser desconocido para ella.

Ling chu.- entonces ¿Cómo puedo yo liberarla del hechizo?

Tien Kwan.- lo sabrás muy dentro de tu corazón.

Cuando su maestro desapareció Ling chu volvió de nuevo a su base y vio que todos están teniendo una gran discusión sobre como hacer su plan y en el momento en el que entro empezó a hablar.-

Ling chu.- oigan ya dejen de discutir eso no va ayudar a Sonia.

Cupido.- pero tenemos que hacer algo su corazón lleva mas de la mitad.

Rini.- sin mencionar que va ser muy difícil poder separarla de Valentín.

Clawdeen.- aun así, ¿Cómo podemos demostrarle a Sonia el verdadero amor?

Draculaura.- (teniendo una idea) Ohh, Clawdeen eso es, el verdadero amor inspirador.

Conejo fantasma.- ¿a que te refieres?

Draculaura.- Clawd me libero del hechizo de Valentín mostrándome todos nuestros recuerdos, ahí me demostró que mi corazón le pertenecía a el, es decir, con el había un amor real y verdadero.

Ling chu.- (entendiéndolo todo lo que decía Draculaura) eso es, tengo una idea, hagamos una fiesta en donde este Valentín pueda creer que completara su plan ahí.

Clawdeen.- llevara a Sonia al lugar de la fiesta, y haremos que ella vea los recuerdos mas hermosos del amor verdadero.

Cupido.- pero claro, si hacemos eso el hechizo, pronto se podrá revertir.

Ling chu.- dejen que yaksha y yo busquemos esos recuerdos, ustedes encárguense de hacer esa fiesta.

Rini.- muy bien a trabajar.

En ese momento Ling chu fue con yaksha a su cuarto y agarro una caja en donde tenia guardados todos sus dibujos, que al parecer eran los recuerdos que había pasado junto a Sonia mística, lo tomo y se lo llevo con el, por otra parte Draculaura y Rini repartían por todo el gran verde invitaciones para la fiesta, cuando Rini vio a Sonia y a Valentín se acerco a ellos mostrándoles una invitación:

Rini.- hola, ¿les gustaría a ustedes dos ir una fiesta increíble?

Valentín.- no lo creo, Sonia necesita que su corazón lata de alegría.

Rini.- y no hay nada en el mundo que haga latir su corazón, que ir a una fiesta con el chico más romántico en este mundo.

Valentín.- de acuerdo iremos esa fiesta, para su corazón se llene de mucho amor, (tomando la invitación y yéndose con Sonia)

Draculaura.- (haciéndole señas a Rini y le pregunto) ¿si aceptaron la invitación?

Rini.- por supuesto que si, podrán ir a la fiesta.

Draculaura.- perfecto.

Esa misma noche, todos empezaron a comenzar con su plan, haciendo esa gran fiesta, cuando los demás estaban esperando a Ling chu y a yaksha, vieron que ellos pronto llegaron cargando una caja, la cual seria la única manera de liberar a Sonia del hechizo.


	5. el beso

Amor oculto (el plan)

En el momento en que vieron a Valentín entrar con Sonia supieron que ahora o nunca, pero en el instante en que iban a enseñarle los recuerdos aparecieron las nubes y se lo arrebataron y en cuanto lo vieron empezaron a perseguirlos puesto que ya se les estaba agotando el tiempo para poder salvar el corazón de Sonia:

Rini.- ¿Cómo podremos alcanzarlos? Son muy veloces.

Conejo fantasma.- y… muy… astutos…

Cupido.- tenemos que encontrarlos y rápido, se nos esta agotando el tiempo.

Ling chu.- tengo una idea, para poder detenerlos.

Todos escucharon el plan de Ling chu a la perfección, cuando ya alcanzaron a las nubes, yaksha alcanzo a quitarles los dibujos de Ling chu, mientras conejo y Rini los sostenían con sus cuerdas, para cuando Clawdeen y Draculaura abrieron un baúl, los encerraron ahí mismo, sin mas demoras Ling chu y yaksha fueron a buscar a Sonia, (yaksha se poso en la cabeza de Ling chu para poder ayudarlo a encontrarla) cuando al fin la encontraron se acercaron a ella y le dijeron:

Ling chu.- Sonia mística.

Sonia.- (volteando así ellos) Ling chu, yaksha, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ling chu.- tenemos un obsequio especial para ti.

Valentín.- (dirigiéndose a lado de Sonia) largo guerrero-capitán, ya decidió entiendes, acéptalo ya de una vez.

Ling chu empezó a sentirse muy mal, pero de repente empezó a recordar las palabras de su maestro Tien Kwan, y sabía exactamente lo que tenia que hacer:

Ling chu.- ¡te equivocas! Se muy bien que ella no lo decidió por si misma, porque sabemos que la tienes bajo un encantamiento.

Valentín.- jajaja, no me hagas reír, además un guerrero como tu y una criatura como yaksha jamás harían feliz a una chica como Sonia.

Ling chu.- grrrrr, ¡hasta aquí! ¡Te lo ganaste!

Ling chu y yaksha estaban a punto de golpearlo, pero Valentín les lanzo un ataque que los dejo fuera y atrapados dentro de un escudo:

Ling chu.- ¡liberamos! No sabes nada sobre ella, yaksha y yo se la hacíamos feliz, Sonia mística mira la caja.

Sonia.- ¿Qué? (acercándose a la caja)

Al parecer el hechizo que había lanzado Valentín sobre Sonia era muy poderoso:

Ling chu.- recuerda.

Sonia.- (agarrando un dibujo) ¿esto es?

Rini.- funciona.

Pero ellos mismos sabían que había algo mucho más fuerte, en cuanto Sonia tomo el dibujo vio la imagen en donde ella le estaba dando un abrazo a Ling chu cuando fueron al castillo tigre, luego tomo otro dibujo en donde lo defendió de los hermanos cebra cuando high roller los reto a una competencia de futbol, después tomo otro en donde Ling chu la salvo de unos pulpos que la estaban estrujando y ella le da las gracias:

Sonia.- (en sus pensamientos) "todos estos dibujos son los recuerdos que he tenido con Ling chu, aquí están todas nuestras aventuras, y en cada una de ellas se encontraba latiendo mi corazón así el, mi amor le pertenece a Ling chu y no a Valentín, todo en el es muy falso, pero en Ling chu todo es real mi corazón le corresponde a el."

En ese momento el hechizo se había roto, salieron corazones que rompieron el escudo en donde estaban prisioneros yaksha y Ling chu, en el instante en que fueron liberados Sonia fue corriendo hacia ellos y le dio un gran abrazo a Ling chu mientras yaksha se posaba sobre su cabeza:

Sonia.- Ohh, Ling chu podrás perdonarme algún día.

Ling chu.- no hay nada que perdonar, ese hechizo te tenia controlada, no sabias lo que estabas haciendo.

Sonia.- pero al final supiste como romperlo.

Ling chu.- siempre lo supe por ti.

En ese mismo instante los dos se besaron, y ese beso sorprendió a muchos y a la vez los hizo ponerse muy felices, cuando se dejaron de besar, se tomaron de la mano y se abrazaron, pero al parecer a Valentín no le agrado mucho:

Valentín.- esto no puede estar pasando, soy Valentín si, tengo a la chica que yo quiero.

Sonia.- (enojada) ¡sabes que Valentín! ¡Es hora de que todos sepan! (llevándolo hacia atrás) ¡que tan asqueroso y falso es tu amor!

Valentín.- uy, cálmate si, solo era una broma.

Ling chu.- (acercándose muy enojado) mira Valentín será mejor que te vayas en este instante.

Sin saberlo Valentín se regreso a Salem, pero el no sabia que todos los monstruos lo estaban esperando y de repente Valentín fue enviado congelado a Alaska y sin poder conseguir el corazón su poder jamás regresaría a el, poco después Cupido Clawdeen y Draculaura, se despidieron y volvieron a su hogar, sabiendo de que algún dia volverían a ver a sus nuevos amigos, mientras que Ling chu y Sonia:

Sonia.- dime Ling chu ¿Qué tan fuerte es nuestro amor?

Ling chu.- Sonia nuestro amor es mas fuerte que la galaxia entera.

Y al decir esto los dos volvieron a besarse.


End file.
